The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPP17459’. ‘KLEPP17459’ originated from a hand pollination in July 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female proprietary pelargonium variety PP-2008-0129 (unpatented) and the male pelargonium variety ATLANTIC ‘Royal White’ (unpatented).
Seeds from the hand pollination were obtained and sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2013 and subsequently named ‘KLEPP17459’. In September 2013 ‘KLEPP17459’ was first vegetatively propagated in Stuttgart, Germany by vegetative cuttings from branches. ‘KLEPP17459’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.